


Down to Business

by Notawriterjustalurker



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn with Feelings, Post Season 3, Smut, karedevil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-05 20:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16817971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notawriterjustalurker/pseuds/Notawriterjustalurker
Summary: Post season 3. Karen goes over to Matt's to talk Nelson, Murdock and Page, they get a get a bit tipsy, Matt likes using his hands..





	1. Chapter 1

Karen's knuckles hovered momentarily over Matt's appartment door before she decided to knock. It was dark out and she had left her own apartment in a hurry, making her way accross town, having to pick up paper work on the way. The rain had sufficiently soaked her through despite her coat which she had mainly used to protect the file full of important documents which was, after all, her whole reason for being here. It had to be at least 8pm by now although she had had no time to check her watch. Matt had been expecting her for a whole hour already and who was she kidding, he heard her arrive here 10 minutes ago.

Matt answered the door, he wasn't wearing his glasses. "Karen" he smiled "Come in"

Karen attempted to shake some of the water from her hair, she removed her shoes and coat and handed Matt the file.

"You're soaked." Karen sighed and Matt sensed her annoyance. "I'll grab you some clothes." He returned with a folded pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. "Put these on and we'll get the boring part over." He walked away giving Karen space to get changed, spreading out the file of paper over the coffee table separating the brail copies from the regular copies. "Thanks for the spare clothes Matt." She breathed a sigh of relief at the dry fabric against her goose pimpled skin and sat down on the couch next to Matt who was also dressed in sweats. "No problem, we got business to do, can't have you getting a chill." He mused. Her temperature started to adjust to the warmth and she started to feel much better. Business, of course meaning the task of signing a whole pile of frankly mind numbing paperwork in regards to the finalisation of Nelson, Murdock & Page. Eariler Matt had suggested Karen come over to his apartment to do the last of the signing that night, she had been tired and journeying across town would not have been her preferred method for completing that task but for some reason when Matt requested something of her in that authoritative tone she always found herself making an extraordinary effort. Over the next hour or so Matt drawled out the pages of contracts and legal obligations as if he was sat with a client, Karen listened as intently as she was able trying to hide her intermittent yawns as her interest wavered, her hair finally drying out from the rain, now matted and wavy instead of its usual sleek texture.

"Just this last one to sign." He pointed at the last remaining copies on the table. Karen scribbled her signature for what seemed the millionth time that night before slamming her pen down. "Welcome to Nelson & Murdock Miss Page" he grinned holding his hand out to her, she shook it firmly "Thank _you_ Mr Murdock" she replied, mocking formal tone.

"Now I don't know about you but I'm having a drink, call it a celebration?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

"Whiskey?" He grabbed the neck of the unopened bottle from the shelf in the kitchen and got out two glasses.

"Absolutely" Karen relaxed into the couch, Matt handed her the glass, full with a generous measure of smokey, rich bourbon and sat back down beside her. The warming liquid instantly began to quiet the noise in her head brought on by the onslaught of information she'd just consumed. It was exactly what she needed.

Matt had held the whiskey glass in his hands for sometime before taking a drink himself, he listened to Karen noting her voice begin changing as she neared the bottom of her first glass. It had a different pitch now, higher, more flirtatious. He enjoyed it and every time it was his turn to talk he found himself placing his whiskey glass on the table so he could use his hands to animate his words only to still completely when Karen spoke. They had gotten onto the subject of collage and by this time both their glasses were empty, Matt's cheeks had gone a warm rosy shade and karen noted how much more unrestrained his smile was, the creases around his eye deeper and more genuine.

" _No_ you didn't!"

" _Honestly_." Matt insisted.

"Wait wait so..." She put her glass down on the table as if it would allow her to hear with more clarity. "So when you first met Foggy, at collage, you thought he was gay? _Really_?"

Matt laughed "Well only for a second" pursing his lips. "Okay.. maybe more than a second but Karen the first thing the man did is outright call me attractive. What was I supposed to think?"

"Matt, he's straight he's not blind."

There was a dead pan silence as they both stewed over the absurdity of what Karen had just said before they began laughing almost hysterically, her hand over her mouth as if her own words were spoken without her consent, Matt shook his head in a defeated manner while his body hitched, struggling for air.

"You just said that right? You did just say _that_?" Karen didn't speak, couldn't speak as her eyes sprang tears still unable to control her laughter.

"Oh? Matts hands flung forward accusingly. "And _by the way_ how am I supposed to know how attractive I am?" Karen finally regained enough air to form words, a look of thoughtfulness on her face. "oh.. I suppose you're right..."

"Have you tried touching your own face?"

That started them off again. Laughing. Karen raised her legs up on the couch seemingly starting to suffer from cramping in her stomach muscles, Matt's hands cupped his own face in jest, he made a expression as if in deep thought at Karens suggestion. "What you think? 8 out of 10 at _least_ right?" Raising his eyebrows at her. She laughed through her tear gazed eyes.

Matt felt the agreement in her laughter. "Miss page you're far to kind are you sure this isn't the whiskey talking?" Matt's hand gripped her knee has he slid lazily up off the couch, empty glasses in hand. Karen tracked him with her eyes.

"You know me Matt, isn't a thing in the world that can stop me telling the truth." His cheeks rounded into an warm and knowing grin.

"Okay in that case you're probably a soild 7.5, I mean you sound like one." "That's fair." Karen giggled and she watched him walk over to the kitchen where the quarter empty whiskey bottle rested, glistening in the red glow from the windows, his figure equally flattered by the coloured light curving around his body.

"Another drink?" He was already half way through pouring her one.

"You trying to get me drunk Mr Murdock?"

"I like your voice when we drink. You sound happy." Karen was somewhat disarmed by his comment, and found herself fiddling with her hands, suddenly very conscious of her movements.

"So do you." It was the easiest reply because well, it was true. He did sound happy. Matt returned to the dent he had made in the couch with two glasses of neat whiskey handing one to Karen as he sat down a few inches closer to her than he had been previously so that his upper arm was in constant contact with her's. She allowed her legs to relax in his direction now almost fully turned towards him. She raised her drink to her lips. Her breath bounced around the inside of the glass, a bigger, deeper breath than usual Matt noticed.

"Matt? He twitched his head towards the sound of his name.

"What's it like having your _y'know_ , super senses? To touch and sound and stuff I mean"

He shuffled, not uncomfortably but like he wanted to give the question his full attention. He ran his hands through his hair. Thinking. "Huh. well I guess there are pros and cons." he grinned. "Lots of things are overwhelming, crowds, music. I like the quiet, well quiet enough that I can focus on individual sounds."

Karen nodded.

"And what about touch? Is it.." she cut herself off. "Sorry I'm asking to many questions." The fair skin on her chest flushed rosy pink and she felt suddenly far to hot.

"No no it's fine. I don't mind" he was still smiling. _Thank god._

"My skins pretty sensitive, silk sheets are best." Matt smirked. Karens tense shoulders relaxed slightly into the couch at the reassurance of his expression.

"Silk sheets? _Fancy_." She laughed, her eyes were wide and they watched Matt intently, the warming effect of the second glass of whisky making her lips pleasantly numb.

"I feel alot of vibrations through my fingers, gives me a depth of hearing, materials, shapes, size of an object."

There was a pause. "That's so cool" Karen agreed with the appreciation of an excited child.

"It's pretty cool yeah but it's also just what I've always done, or at least it seems that way." Karen turned her body towards him further and Matt took another swig from his glass, she observed his lips mold around the rim of it, his adams apple rise and fall as he swallowed, noting the masculine profile of his jaw.

"So...what does-" Karen changed her mind again about speaking.

"What does what Karen?" Matt pried teasingly. "I'm sensing you're trying to ask me an awkward question." Karen glared at him.

"Your heart rate." Answering the question that she hadn't even asked.

She had already forgotten that he was reading her constantly, maybe due to the whiskey but none the less she summoned up a little more courage hoping to satisfy her curiousity.

"Feeling the _way you do_.. does that make.." She bit her lip.

"Karen, are you asking me about my sex life?"

"Oh _no_ I mean .. _Jesus_ " Karen jumped to her own defense but was unable to find an alternative answer to Matt's question. "I'm more drunk than I thought." She laughed.

"Ohh that's good because that would have been an awkward question for an _innocent_ Catholic boy to answer."

Karen folded over holding her mouth shut with her fingers having just taken a mouthful of whiskey moments before, a droplet escaped from her lips and she wiped it on her sleeve as Matt listened, smiling as he absorbed the joyful sounds she made. Before she finished laughing Matt answered her burning question.

"Sex feels... pretty amazing for me. Its... _intense_." he lingered on the word making it sound irresistible, her mouth hung open.

Matt noticed Karen's heart rate spike, he felt the heat from her body increase, and heard her licking her lips trying to return moisture to them. He liked, no. Loved that he had that effect on her. He battled with himself for a few moments on whether or not to continue teasing her, knowing where it might end, knowing that it might complicate things, but two glasses of whiskey were apparently enough to make that decision for him.

"Why do you ask?" He purred. Karen blushed shyly. "I don't know, I guess I'm curious."

"Curiousity can get you in a lot of trouble" he placed a hand on her knee.

"Maybe I like trouble" she countered.

"Yeah? Well.. then is there anything else you want to know?" He said flirtatiously. Karen tried to slow her rapid breathing so she could appear as collected as him. She wanted to play this game too but it wasn't easy.

She cleared her throat "Well I was wondering... Are you.. are you as good at everything else as you are at kissing?" She said it, she _actually_ said it.

Matt turned towards her and they found their lips only inches apart. Her doe eyes studied his face, that comforting smell of his body and the alcohol on their lips swilled in the air between them. "I don't like to brag." His words were breathy "But you can tell me yourself.. if you'd like.."

She whimpered and nodded. Matt felt her fingers gently trace over the skin on his upper arm, his hairs reacted to her touch, he noted how her whole body hummed, the individual details blurred by his slight intoxication. Their lips hovered just millimeters apart now as Matt's hand slid over Karen's cheek, fingers lacing through her tousled hair, she inhaled at the sensation as he pulled her in gently and kissed her slowly, passionately. He dipped his tongue into her mouth tasting her, working on going deeper until his stubble was brushing firmly against the soft skin of her jaw. Karen's hands lay loose around Matt's neck occasionally her nails would run through the hair on the back of his head, they spent a few unhurried minutes just savouring the feel of eachother as small throaty moans audible only to Matt escaped as he leaned his body further into her, his hands straying down to her collarbone then brushing over her curve of her breasts. He smiled against her, she smiled back, parting their lips for an instant. "Matt" she moaned into his mouth wantingly.

" _Touch me_." He kissed her again, holding her face with his hands before breaking contact to manouver between her legs and remove his t-shirt which left his hair a deshevelled, sexy mess. He removed her sweat pants feeling her bare thighs brush by his muscular torso as he decended over her again to continue kissing her full lips. Matt's fingers made their way purposefully under the hem of Karen's underwear, her breath hitched as the tips of them began to reach sensitive flesh, he lay almost on top of her just enough to be face to face but as not to crush her with his weight. Karen snapped her eyes open wide at the sensation.

"Keep your eyes closed." Matt instructed her. Karen nodded obediently as he continued to kiss her his fingers finally finding her sensitive clit, he felt the blood rush to it before slipping across her slick opening then rubbing the moisture over her clit again. " _Fuck_ Matt.." her eyes shot open again, she wanted to watch his body hover over hers as he touched her but he quickly directed her to close them.

"Just listen to my voice" he growled softly. He circled his fingers over her clit again.

"Is this how you wanted me to touch you?" His lips vibrated over her ears and neck, the timber of his voice deep and gravelly, his whole presence was dominating. " _Yes._ " Karen found herself moving her hips upward craving more contact. Matt dipped a finger in and out of her entrance.

"You're so wet for me." He bit his bottom lip noticing his own arousal start to take control of him, feeling the muscles under his fingers tense and throb, readying for release.

"Are you going to come for me already?" He growled into the nape of her neck. He knew she was close. Karen grabbed at his shoulders, squirming under him. She felt his erection dig into her thigh and his hips move into her. "Matt .. _please_. Keep going"

He kept circling his fingers firmly and rhythmically until karen came hard under his hand, he edged her to completion until she was swollen and sensitive and moaning into his mouth as he muffled the pleasurable sounds she made with his own lips. A hazy mist of bliss and intoxication swallowed her up until her vision was blurry and uncoordinated and sensitive to the light.

Matt was still hovering over her, a hypnotised expression on his face, still listening to inner workings of Karen's body as she came down from her high. She smiled wide, and she felt a little embarrassed now she was seeing clearly and was considerably more sober, Matt however, wasn't embarrassed at all, it was written all over his face, he loved feeling her unbridled pleasure.

"That sounded _fun_ " He gleamed.

Karen laughed as she ran her hands over her eyes bringing herself back to reality. He kissed her forehead and began to get up. Karen felt worn out, the strength of her orgasm seemed to have completely depleted her energy and luckily for her Matt had picked up on this too.

"Karen, it's late, why don't you stay here tonight."

Matt had made sure not to make her feel uncomfortable by offering to sleep on the couch but she had insisted he sleep in his own bed. Karen had made herself at home finding the combination of sexual exertion and alcohol a thoroughly effective sleep aid. Matt joined her an hour later finding her breathing peacefully, already fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set directly after chapter 1, Karen wakes up in Matt's appartment after the previous nights boozy antics. Cue awkward morning conversation about the night before.. pretty much all smut but with some feelings sprinkled in there too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read chapter 1 for the lead up to this :)

Karen awoke from her dream state to the surroundings of Matt's bedroom as it came into focus. Her watch read 9am. Her mouth felt dry from last night's whiskey, her clothes lay at the end of the bed and Matt's silk sheets were deliciously soft against her skin. _Fancy_. Memories of last night started to come back to her. Shit. Her and Matt.. That actually happened? She turned around, the covers on Matt's side were pulled straight. He was already up but she could smell him on the sheets, and it immediately pricked up her senses. Karen wandered through the bedroom door to find him in the kitchen, nearly stopping dead in her tracks when she saw that he wasn't wearing a shirt. In fact all he was wearing was his suit trousers, his work shirt was draped over the back of the couch and he had apparently decided to start making coffee without it. How terribly _convenient_.

"Morning" He smiled.

"Morning" she adjusted her oversized t-shirt so that it covered more of the top of her thighs. _Shit_ Karen the man is blind he can't see that your underwear is showing. She shook her head at herself. His body fully illuminated in the natural daylight and it was quite something. She couldn't help but hope it was intentional.

"Coffee?"

"I'd love some."

Karen filled a glass with water at the sink for some reason taking extra care not to touch his body as she moved passed him. She downed the water feeling immediately more hydrated and awake.

Matt slid her cup of coffee over to her. "So.. last night" he said cautiously.

She watched his full lips curl into a grin causing karen to blush again, she leaned her hip against the kitchen side board and picked up her coffee giving her anxious hands something to do.

"Last night.." she repeated feeling her face flush as hot as the sun.

"Do you... wanna talk about it?" Matt seemed genuinely concerned.

She looked at him the way she always did when she was feeling a little shy, her eyes gazing upwards through her lashes. "I want to know how you got me so drunk on two glasses of whiskey to be honest"

They both laughed.

"Well I can't answer that but maybe we should drink whiskey more often.." she caught him licking his lips.

"Maybe you're right, you're funnier when you're drunk, less of that lawyer shit." She sort of laughed as she said it, Matt's eyes creased into a genuine smile "Don't act like you don't love that lawyer shit Miss page"

She eyed him.

"Anyway.." Matt put his hand in his pocket "it's no use insulting me now, I got my fill of compliments from you last night" he took a sip from his coffee smugly.

Karen blushed and shook her head unable to think of a comeback so he toyed with her some more. "What was it you said again?..."

"Oh, are you as good at everything else as you are at kissing?"

"That was it".

 _Unbelievable_. She thought.

"So.. I'm good at kissing huh?"

"You're smug motherfucker" Karen blurted.

Matt practically snorted nearly spilling his coffee at her unexpected profanities. He swayed his body closer to her, lifting her chin with his forefinger, tilting her lips to face his. His voice low but still tinged with a smile. "Miss page, to tell you the truth, you're a great kisser too." His lips pressed against hers gently, he removed the coffee cup from her hand and placed it behind him. Karen found herself backed against the counter as he continued to kiss her softly, his hands cupping her face. The sound of her thundering pulse was intoxicating.

His voice was breathy in her ear "I can't stop thinking about you..." he kissed her jaw. "Coming under my hands" he purred, lowering his voice again to that deeper, gravelly texture that always made Karen's hairs stand on end.

She bit her lower lip and slid it out from between her top teeth trying hard to suppress the moan he pried from her with his words but failing. She hated that he was probably going to brag about this later.

She gazed at his mouth dragging her thumb over his bottom lip pulling the moisture over his stubble, suddenly finding some confidence to speak. "Did you like it?"

He loomed over her, his bare skin so close she could feel his body heat, smell his scent. "Oh yeah I did".

She shifted under him as he placed more lazy kisses over her jaw. Her fingers found the belt on his trousers, running across the soft skin there, feeling that athletic ridge of muscle at his waist. Matt felt his suit pants become uncomfortably constrictive, his words were apparently having a marked effect on her body as well as his own.

"So how are you planning to show off to me next Matt?" She breathed, teasingly.

"Umm. " He placed his hands either side of her on the counter so she was caged in front of him.

"I don't think I need to do much more showing off Karen"

"I can already taste you, just like I could taste you last night..You forget how much I know about you."

 _Holy fuck_. He was good at this.

He was pressed completely against her now. She felt so desparately aroused that she wanted to move her hips and rub herself off on his firm thighs but he was already running his hands down her legs to pick her up in one swift movement, placing her ass on the kitchen counter top, her legs spread either side him. He removed the baggy t-shirt she was wearing finding her bare-breasted underneath it, his fingers explored her nipples savouring the taste and smell of her skin under his mouth and hands. He found her underwear, her last remaining piece of clothing and he made short work off removing them too lifting her ass just enough peel them down her legs. She felt his groans bounce back into her mouth from deep within his throat as he stood there, his abs pressed against her wetness leaning up to kiss her. He tilted his head to focus his hearing on the sounds her body made, his lips rough over her ear, his fingers laced into her hair, she felt him smile against her, as he started to kiss his way down her stomach.

" _Jesus_ _Matt_ " she moaned.

Karen leaned back supporting herself with her arms as the hot wet surrounds of his mouth and tongue engulfed her, panting his name while she watched him work, one hand on her breast the other gripping her thigh as his tongue darted expertly around her clit, the scruff on his face scratching at her soft skin. Matt noticed karens breath catch and as he sensed those first little contractions leading up to her orgasm he pulled away. She looked down opened mouthed, shocked at the sudden absence of sensation. A devilish grin graced his lips as though he sought to cause offence by denying Karen her release and in part, that was the truth of it. Control via being able to sense things about a woman other men could not, by being able to give or deny pleasure exactly as he wanted to. He came back up to kiss her again, the taste of her on his lips as his fingers delicately moved over the hood of her throbbing clit, stopping when he felt her orgasm build up again, he tapped it lightly with the pads of his fingers just enough to keep her on that torturously pleasurable edge. Karen was practically writhing under him, pushing her hips forward trying to obtain more contact but he kept a firm grip on her hips.

"Matt _please_." She was begging, her voice tinged with whimpering frustration.

"Please what?" He growled dipping his finger inside her briefly. She tugged at the roots of his hair.

"I _need to_ -"

"You need to come?" He interrupted.

"You'll come when I allow it." The dominance in his voice did Karen no favours only persisting to arouse her further.

She opened her eyes to Matt undoing his belt and stepping out of his pants. She couldn't quite recount how many times she'd thought about what he might have looked like naked but she was not disappointed. She watched him stroke himself a few times, his cock was hard and wet at the tip and never had she wanted anything so much in her life. Unfortunately Matt wasn't tall enough for them to fuck right there on the counter top as much as she would have loved that, instead he picked her up and carried her to the couch, lowering her down before prowling over her again.

He positioned himself at her entrance pausing in the hope she would give him the go ahead, she held his face in her hands and nodded, he pushed into her and she audibly gasped at the sensory overload. Matt's body tensed. His skin, hot and salty from a light layer of sweat was pressed against hers, and his face was almost expressive of pain. He held still inside her for moment, she grabbed at his arms and shoulders, still so close to her orgasm that the feeling of him filling her was nearly enough to tip her over the edge. Matt kissed her slowly, his hands exploring her body as he moved inside her, he hitched her leg over his shoulder allowing him to go deeper into her, rolling his hips slowly, precisely, with little to no guess work in his movement. He knew exactly what he was doing and karen watched his whole being until her eye lids became heavy and she could feel that familiar tightening sensation again. This time he didn't deny her and she couldn't help but moan his name.

"You're gonna come for me now like a good girl"

His voice sent shockwaves down her spine lighting up every nerve in her body moments before the pressure from his hips brought on her long awaited orgasm, it crashed down on her with such blinding intensity that for a few long moments she was felt devoid of her senses.

Karen opened her eyes to see Matt smiling, his hair flopped over his face in the most innocent way, a total contrast from before. If she hadn't known he was was blind she could have sworn he was looking at her, looking into her. Maybe he was, in his own way. She started laughing sweetly. "Something funny Miss Page?" Matt smirked noticing the way she giggled like she was suddenly embarrassed. "I'm just.. it's this.. me and you" she gleamed, hooking her arms around his neck. She could physically feel herself bonding to him. Falling even more in love with him, but she dare not say it.

A shiny coating of tears glazed her eyes, she blinked them away best she could to conceal them from Matt, but of course he knew, he wiped under her eyes pressing his forehead against hers, she almost forgot he was still inside her.

"I'm not finished with you yet" Matt whispered, much less dominant sounding than before, as he tucked her hair behind her ears delicately. They started kissing again, Matt moved his hips Karen grabbing at his ass feeling it tense as he thrust into her. Another thing she had often thought about doing. After a few minutes Karen pushed at his chest, "Matt... let me ride you." He smiled wide and happily abiliged pulling out of her and sitting up on the couch. Karen surprised him by kneeling down and taking the full length of his cock in her mouth, something that she regarded herself as rather good at and hearing him groan immediately increased the slickness between her thighs. She teased the head with tongue a few times before straddling him, her hands on his chest as she filled herself with him again. She rolled her hips changing pace occasionally as Matt squeezed her ass hard until she hissed slightly from the pleasant stinging sensation, she noticed Matt's hair sticking to his face with sweat, his expression was desparate and wanting and it turned her on to no end. She moaned as she felt that coiling hot pleasure start to build up again. Matt's hand held her lightly around her neck he used the other push her hips down. She moaned his name again as she came hard, Matt squeezed her throat and her contractions brought him over the edge too, she felt him tense, his hand gripping her thigh so that it would almost certainly leave a bruise as he spilled into her, moaning and panting. They both sat still, breathing hard but smiling.

"I hope I didn't hurt you " Matt smiled apologetically, rubbing her thigh. She laughed "No but I'll get you back next time."

They kissed and Karen got up to go and shower. Matt had a meeting with Foggy at 11 so they got dressed and said their goodbyes at the door, smiling awkwardly and promising eachother to meet up for a real date night soon. Karens heart fluttered as she walked down the stairs from his apartment. She couldn't wait to see him again.


End file.
